


A Night Out before Christmas

by El_Jabroniman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Holiday, I mentioned a P4 character at the end because why the hell not?, ShuAnn Week 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Jabroniman/pseuds/El_Jabroniman
Summary: Ren and Ann spending time together before Christmas.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	A Night Out before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ShuAnn pic. This was a late entry as this for Day 6 (Holiday/Festival) haha. This takes place a year after P5 ended. Hope you guys enjoy!

**A: “OMG Ren, I can’t wait to go out with you before Christmas! :D”**  
**R: “Ikr? Remember last year we tried to find a bunch of restaurants to eat? Haha”**  
**A: “Uggggh don’t remind me…we spent hours and hours try to find somewhere to eat! But I can’t wait for the holiday fireworks at Destinyland tonight!”**  
**R: “Oh heck yeah! I can’t wait! See ya later then! :D”**

It is that time of year again. Everyone is out celebrating the holidays. There are couples abound and spending quality time together. The same goes for Ren Amamiya as he anxiously waits for his girlfriend in Café Le Blanc on a night of joyous occasions. “Take care of yourselves alright? Just don’t get lost okay?” as Sojiro prepares to leave. “Don’t worry about us! I know it’s busy this time of year and all but we’ll be fine!” said Ren. “Heh. All right then, I’m off to the head home. Just remember to close up the store before you two head off” as Sojiro departed. Once Sojiro left, Ren was all by himself. “So you and Lady Ann going out for a Christmas date huh? Man, both of you guys always do something fun together” Morgana said with a sad face. “Oh, don’t be so down Morgana. Look, I will save you some leftovers when Ann and I go to Destinyland tonight” Ren said. “You better bring me something good from there or else! Like a teriyaki chicken leg or even…” Morgana demanded.  
  
As Morgana was going to finish his sentence, suddenly in comes the lovely and beautiful Ann Takamaki. “Hi honey, welcome home!” Ren exclaimed. “Oh shush you…come here!” as Ann leaps into his arms. “Ahh…so nice to see you again, Lady Ann!” Morgana said after seeing her bright face. “Aww…Morgana it’s nice to see you too!” she said as she pats his head. “Well, ready to go?” Ann said. “Yep, got my tickets and we are set for tonight!” Ren said. “Oh hey, you wanna check out the Christmas lights before going to Destinyland?” Ann said. “Oh yeah! Been wanting to go there with you. It’s right in Yoyogi Park in Shibuya? Let’s go then!” Ren said. “Alright, let’s go! See you Morgana! We’ll save you something!” as Ann departed with her boyfriend.  
  
As the lovely couple left, it was time for them to go out. Once they got on board the subway, it was time to head to Shibuya. As soon as they go on, the subway was packed. "You okay there Ann?" Ren said as he almost being squished. "Don't worry about me! I'm doing just fine!" Ann said.  
  
When Ren and Ann arrived at Yoyogi Park, they awed at the blue lights illuminating the night. The crowd was packed, and everyone wanted to take a picture. “Ooh this is so pretty!” Ann said as she gazed up. She then started to twirl around like a ballerina as she could not stop looking at the lights. It was a sight to see. As she started twirling, Ren pulled up his camera and recorded her. Suddenly, Ann caught him red handed as she saw her boyfriend taking a video of her. “Soo..how was it? You like my little performance, Ren?” Ann said as she went up to him. “Well, you gotta work on your twirling a little bit because you almost bumped into a person.” Ren jokingly said. “Oh pleeease, I did not bump into a someone else you liar! You know that my performance stole your heart away” as Ann said with a big grin on her face. “Hehe, but for real..that was a five star performance from you, Ann” Ren said. After Ren put away his phone, he asked Ann a favor. "Let me show you how to really twirl!" Ren exclaimed. "Oh show me then Mister Hotshot!" Ren stand at the center and started to twirl like a ballerina. Once he started twirling, he accidently slipped and fell on his butt. Ann, covering her mouth, could not hold back her laughter. "Maaaybe...I should have not done that." Ren nervously laugh. "You are such a dork you know that?" Ann said as she pick up her boyfriend off the floor.  
  
After taking a couple of pictures together, the two of them went back to the station to go to Destinyland. When Ren and Ann went to board the subway, it was even more packed than their last subway ride. Luckily enough, there was an open seat that was available on the subway. "After you!" Ren said as he showed her seat. "Why thank you my love!" Ann said as she sat down. Being the gentlemanthat he is, Ren remained standing while his girlfriend was given the open seat.  
  
Once they made it to the entrance, Ren and Ann thought about what to do. “So, where you like to go first?” Ren asked. “Well, the fireworks doesn’t start until an hour…how about we head over to the dessert shop?” Ann said. “Oh sure! I know how much of a sweet tooth you are” Ren laughed. The two made their way to the dessert shop. “They look soooo good and they look so cute too!” Ann exclaimed as she sees what was on display. “Now, I want to get some crepes, cupcakes, and muffins..” Ann murmured. “So, you want the entire menu?” Ren smirked. “Maybe a little of bit everything hehe” Ann delightfully smiled. After the couple grabbed a handful of desserts, they went to find somewhere to sit down.  
  
After aimlessly walking that seemed like forever, they finally found a table to sit at. It was the perfect view to see the fireworks as they were able to Destinyland’s big castle. “Finally! We can sit” Ann said. “Man, my feet were starting to hurt. It really is crowded during Christmas. I even almost dropped my dessert” Ren said scratched his head. “Well, I did say I wanted one of everything haha..”Ann nervously laughed. “Well we can save some when we go back home.” Ren said. “Oh yeah, did you save something for Morgana?” Ann asked. “Oh yeah I did, I save some of the teriyaki chicken leg we shared. Couldn’t forget about him!” Ren said. “Oh, that’s so sweet of you. We couldn’t give him chocolates or anything but I’m sure he would like that chicken leg!” Ann happily said. As Ren and Ann were finally seated, the fireworks was about to begin. As it started, one by one, the fireworks disappeared in the night sky. The couple gazed as they were awed by the spectacular show. “Wow, it looks amazing!” Ann exclaimed. “They really are! Destinyland really goes all out don’t they?” Ren said. Each firework kept getting bigger and bigger. Everyone was awestruck by its beautiful display.  
  
After it was over, it was time for them to head back. As they made it back to Leblanc, Ren took Ann up to his room. Both of them changed to their sleeping clothes and went to bed. As they were laying side by side, Ann turned around to Ren. “I’m so happy to spend time with you” Ann said. “I know that I’m busy with my modeling and you live far away but I’m always happy when I get the chance to be with you” Ann said. “I can say the same thing to you Ann. You really do brighten me up. I thought this long distance dating will be difficult but honestly, it ain't so bad. I’m glad to have you by my side” Ren said. “Oh, I got you something. Consider there as my early Christmas gift to you!” as Ren showed his gift. “Tada! For our next date, I got two tickets to watch Rise Kujikawa!” Ren exclaimed. “Oh my god, I’ve been wanting to go to a Risette concert! I haven’t had the chance to see her in person!” Ann exclaimed. “Thank you so much Ren!” Ann said as she hugged him and gave him a big kiss. After she gave him a big kiss, the two lovebirds went soundly to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Ren and Ann went to see the Christmas lights was based on the Ao no Dokutsu or the Blue Grotto in Shibuya. 
> 
> Also the teriyaki chicken leg mentioned here is a real life item sold in the actual Destinyland...which is obviously Tokyo Disneyland lol.


End file.
